Monthly Collectibles
SmallWorlds 1.0 began in December 2008. Since the release of SmallWorlds, a monthly collectable has been sold on the first day of every month and continues to do so. The price of the collectable has always been 2,000 Gold, however since December 2013, every few months, a "Super Rare" has been released alongside the original monthly collectable. Monthly collectables are usually animals, although sometimes this isn't the case. 2008 # Snow Fox Suit - December 2009 #Chinese Dragon Suit - January #Gorgeous George - February #Sir Croaksalot Suit - March #Wascally Wabbit - April #Olly the Baby Elephant - May #Woods the Tiger - June #Abe the Bald Eagle - July #Leo the African Lion - August #Space Suit - September #Roswell the Alien - October #Jacob the Werewolf - November #Chilly the Polar Bear - December 2010 #Elvis the Penguin - January #Lao the Golden Tiger - February #Spike the T-Rex - March #Moby the Duck - April #Mick Jaguar - May #Fin the Dolphin - June #Yosemite the Grizzly Bear - July #Terry the Pterodactyl - August #Hurtle the Turtle - September #Buster the Ghost - October #Archimedes the Snowy Owl - November #Noel the Elf - December 2011 #Hamlet the Baby Pig - January #Koolah the Baby Koala - February #Django the Chameleon - March #Rusty the Red Panda - April #Hippocrates the Hippo - May #Enigma - June #Mikey the Teenage Monster - July #Sirocco the Kakapo - August #Calypso the Great White Shark - September #Dante the Little Devil - October #Marmalade the Kitty Cat - November #Dawn the Little Deer - December 2012 # Candy + Sarge - January # Sophie the Beagle + Sitka the Siberian Husky - February # Zoop the Green Alien + Mork the Blue Alien - March # Texas Jane + Juan Bandito - April # Helmet of Acheron + Helmet of Atlantis - May # Alberto the Mouse + Roshi the Rat - June # Bolt the African Cheetah - July # Puff the Baby Seal - August # Justin the Beaver - September # Grim Reaper - October # Helmet of Chiron - November # George the Soldier + Monty the Soldier - December 2013 # Rocky the Soldier Ant + Sandy the Queen Ant + Woody the Harvest Ant - January # Firebird Carnival Headpiece - February # Honey the Bee - March # Carla the Persian Cat - April # Snowy the Wolf - May # Ramsay the Ram - June # Danger the Dalmatian - July # Gary the Gorilla - August # Timothy the Saber-Toothed Cat - September # Ghastly Ghoul - October # Monokerata The Baby Unicorn - November # Tasha the Snow Leopard + Khan the Snow Leopard [Super Rare] - December 2014 # Gina the Giraffe + Gunari the Chameleon - January # Levi the Lynx Cat + Lara the Lynx Cat [Super Rare] - February # Zara the Baby Zebra - March # Rose the Raccoon + Rafael the Raccoon [Super Rare] - April # Kip the Kangaroo - May # Allie Gator + Chris Croc [Super Rare] - June # Harry The Hedgehog + Harper The Hedgehog [Super Rare] - July # Asha the Amarok Wolf - August # Anastasiya The Russian Blue - September # Emily the Lovely Labrador - October # Abbie the Alpaca - November # Morgan the Moose - December 2015 # Taylor the Baby White Tiger - January # Phoebe the Phoenix - February # Daisy the Cute Cow - March # Becky the Black Bunny - April # Molly the Mammoth + Morax the Mammoth [Super Rare] - May # Christian the Chihuahua - June # Kabyra the Capybara - July #Cersei the Cat - August #Kiri the Kiwi - September #Daeva the Demon - October #Sammy the Snow Ferret - November #Whiskey the St Bernard + Brandi the St Bernard [Super Rare] - December 2016 #Charlize the Chipmunk - January #Gerard the Exotic Shorthair Cat + Gwen the Exotic Shorthair Cat [Super Rare] - February #Esther the Bunny - March #Chico the Chinchilla + Christina the Chinchilla [Super Rare] - April #Poppy the Pufferfish - May #Shashi the Springbok + Kwame the Springbok [Super Rare] - June #Hunter the Wolf - July #Ben the Birman Cat + Mia the Maine Cat [Super Rare] - August #Sophia the Slow Loris + Phillip the Pug Dog [Super Rare] - September #Gabe the Goblin + Fire Lion [Super Rare] - October #Snowflake the Chow Chow Dog - November #Rosie the Red Fox + Rebel the Red Fox - December 2017 #Frost the Cat + Fire the Cat [Super Rare] - January #Stardust the Pony - February Category:Wearables Category:Head Wearable